One Night TadashixReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy, I'm sorry to be gone so long! Hopefully you guys keep up with me on my other sites. I do not own Big Hero 6.


_**Okay guys, you might notice some similarities, between this story and another story"The Party". That's because I kinda of took that idea and changed it, It just came to me and I wanted to write it. I thought it might be cute, so I hope you guys enjoy. Also there's is a change in writing, tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz.**_  
I slowly open my eyes and stretch my body across the bed, as my legs are tangled up in the covers. A distance sound of buzzing woke me up, and I was greeted with a cold breeze against my face from the morning air, or was it early after noon? "T _HE PARTY! I'M LATE! GAH even after_ _I_ _woke up early, are you kidding me!? Oh no.. the cupcakes! Please tell me they didn't burn!"_ I rip the covers from my body, only to be greeted with the cold air and shutter. I scramble to get out of bed, nearly falling on my face. As I make a dash start to the kitchen, I slide in on my socks crashing into the refrigerator. Ignoring the small pain in my right shoulder, I reach out for the oven yanking the door down. Only to revel the now charcoal burnt cupcakes. My shoulders drooped as my head titled exasperated to the side, I fall on my butt hitting the cold tile floor. Now staring into the oven at the burnt victims. "No, no! Gaah what am going to do now! Are you kidding me!" I said, letting out a loud whine of irritation then an idea hit me as I pick up my head. "Maybe Aunt Cass can help me! Please say she's not busy at the shop today." I pleaded, as I hurry to my feet running back to my room in search of my cellphone.

I snatch it from the nightstand, as I unlock my phone I notice five miss calls from my best friend Linda. "Crap, I was supposed to be there almost an hour ago to help set up. After all this was kind of my idea... I'll have to call her back later." I dial in Aunt Cass number hastily, as I hold the phone to my ear waiting for her to pick up. "C'mon, C'mon please don't be busy... Ah Aunt Cass! Oh, Hiro? Where's Cass?.. Well get her please!... Aunt Cass, are you busy? Phew thank goodness, I need your help. I need a dozen cupcakes with red and green frosting. Nothing fancy, I just need them as soon as possible!... Really!? Thanks Cass! I'll be there an in hour, Cya then!" I let out a deep sigh of relief. "Alright (y/n) time to get your butt in gear!" I told myself, as head for the shower. After washing up, and drying off I go to my closet looking though my dresses. _"Mmm I'm_ _s_ _ure I have some dresses that would be cute for winter season. Let's see... ah! This_ _one_ _is so cute! Come here you."_ I said, thinking to myself as I pull out a blue dress that falls just under my knees. It was simple, but cute. It had no pattern on it, but it was a lovely shade of dark blue that cut off at the shoulders with short sleeves. It may have not been the warmest dress, but with a cute jack and knee high boots and socks it was prefect. I quickly dress myself, then go to my dresser that had a large mirror do my hair.

I sat down on the cushion stool that was in front of my dresser. I took a moment to look at all of the pictures I had I stuck into the edges of the mirror frame. Some were pictures of my family, and others and my friends. One picture stuck out for me, more then the rest. It was a picture of myself and Tadashi, he had his arm around my shoulders. We're holding our diplomas with the biggest grins on our faces, standing outside our high school gates. I let out a small sigh and bought the corners of my mouth up into a soft smile. As I reach my hand out to pull it away from its placement, I stare at it fondly. "Here I am, co-hosting a party on Christmas eve... just to get you out of my mind. Most people are with their families and boyfriends/ fiances. Sometimes I really hate holidays, seeing all the couples together. I can't even get one boyfriend. Maybe because I've been in love with you for too long, I can't get you out of my mind now... 5 years... Jeez (y/n) you're depressing."I said, with a bitter smile as I put the picture back in place and return to fixing my hair.

Once I was finished, I grab my things and head out the door. I double check my things in order as I head to my car, on the way to the Lucky Cat I give Linda a call letting her know I was on my way. Of course apologizing profusely still didn't help, I still got an ear full for being nearly three hours late. I quickly hop out of the car, lightly jogging into the Lucky Cat Cafè searching for Cass. "Aunt Cass! Phew, thank so much. You have no idea how much you saved my butt. To show up late and on top of that not have everything." I said, with a breath of relief leaning over the counter. Not only was I in charge of the cupcakes, but other snacks as well. Which thankfully my luck didn't run dry and I was able to finish them last night. So they were packed away in the refrigerator the night before, thankfully.

Aunt Cass was doing something on the register, as she gave (y/n) a big smile once she finished. "Oh no problem sweetie! I'm always happy to help you. Now I know you said you didn't need anything fancy, but as luck would have it I had just pulled a dozen from the oven so I added a little something to them. One minute." She said, a bit giddy as she went into the kitchen. I rise my eye brow as I watch Aunt Cass curiously. As she made her way back to the counter, she lifts the lid to a large box holding the cupcakes. I saw each cupcake was painted white with green trees on them, and each tree had cute different colored balls. My eyes widen a bit and I looked up surprised to her, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Aunt Cass they're so cute! You didn't have to do that though, thank you so much! As she came around the counter, I went in for one of her famous bear hugs. She let out a hearty laugh, "oh its nothing dear you flatter me. You and Tadashi just have fun at that party."

I raised my eye brow confused as they wrinkled slightly. "What do you mean? Tadashi hates parties." Aunt Cass looked at me as if she were just as lost. "Oh? But I heard from him last night he was going to Linda's party, he didn't tell you? That's weird, well hurry up or you'll be late." She said, giving me one last squeeze. I let out a small laugh and nod. "Thanks Aunt Cass" I pick up the box and head back to my car in a hurry. Once I got to Linda's place, I had to listen to another ear full from her as we both quickly set up her apartment. Thankfully we still had an hour and half before people showed up, thankfully we're able to pull it together just under the time we're left with. Just as we finished I clapped my hands together. "Alright, it looks like everything looks ready! With just a few minutes before people should start showing up." I said, with a grin on my face. My friend Linda had her hands placed on her hips, as she shot a glance over at me saying, "Yeah barely, if you had gotten here any later we'd still be setting up." She gave a deep sigh, "Oh well at least we finished. I'm going to finish getting ready, I just have to get changed." She said, heading off to her room as I watched her. "Okay, I'll greet them in." I said, looking around the decorative room finding a comfortable spot to sit in while waiting. As luck would have it, just as I sat down not even a minute later I hear Linda's door bell ring. "Coming!" I shouted, as I got up to answer it.

 **Two Hours After the Party**

I was in the kitchen with Linda and some friends, we're all having a drink as we laughed and talk. My eyes every few minutes kept darting around the room, trying to find him. _"Aunt Cass did say Tadashi was going to come, didn't she? I mean he already left the house when I got there..."_ I could hear Linda calling me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I said, turning to her with almost a blank face. Linda raised an eye brow at me, annoyed almost as she glance at me, "You're looking for him aren't you? I'm guessing Aunt Cass told you he was coming when you pick up the cupcakes from her cafe." She said, then taking a slip from her cup after rolling her eyes. I sighed heavily rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand. "Yeah... I mean it's been two hours-... wait!? H-How'd you know?" "Idiot, I've had Aunt Cass cooking so many times I could tell they were hers. And there's no way you'd bake something that good. Oh and she called me to tell me you were running late." She said, with a smirk as she held her cup to her lips still. "Hey!" I shouted, a bit offended. She placed her cup down on the counter beside her, "Don't worry his coming, he called me earlier saying he was going to be late. He had to pick up something and help Fred with something." "Oh" I said, embarrassed as my cheeks grew a little hot and I stared in the other direction pretending to slip my cup. "Uh I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said, placing my cup down next to hers and leaving the kitchen.

Linda watches (y/n) leave with a smirk on her face. "I think it's time they both had some outside help." She said, reaching for a bottle of whiskey as she open it pouring some into (y/n)'s drink. "You know what they say guys, alcohol always makes a person more honest right?" Everyone gave unsure looks at each other, as they watched Linda pour a considerable amount into (y/n)'s drink. "Tadashi should be coming any minute now, by then (y/n) will have plenty in her system. I'm just trying to help make sure that happens."

After a few minutes of trying to calm myself down in the bathroom, I returned to Linda's side in the kitchen with the rest of our friends. As I reach for my cup and pick it up to my lips, I notice two things; First my friends staring at me out of the corner of their eyes. Second my drink smelled a bit stronger then I remember, was I thinking too much? I watch them curiously, as I take a gulp of my drink. "Mm that seems a bit stronger then I remember. Oh well whatever." I said out loud, as I thought to myself afterwards, _"Even if they did pour more, it's probably only to make fun of me, seeing as I always drink myself too much on the holidays."_ I started to walk around a bit feeling restless.

Just as (y/n) left the kitchen, Tadashi came in to greet everyone. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late I had to help Fred. He had this big thing plan for Honey Lemon, his finally going to ask her out tonight." Tadashi said, quite proudly of the work he had just done for his friend. Linda, and everyone else looked at him surprised. "Well it's about dam time, his had a crush on her for 2 years." Linda said. "I know right? Hopefully it works out, um hey is (y/n) here yet?" Tadashi said, furrowing his brow lightly as he looked around behind them. Linda smirked, "Oh she might be some where around here. Why don't you go find her? She left the kitchen not that long ago, maybe she was heading to the back yard." "Cool, Thanks Linda." He said, grabbing a water on his way out to find (y/n). Linda watched him leave with a smirk hiding behind her cup. "Don't thank me just yet." She said taking a slip.

I had found myself in the backyard, looking around at a few couples who had come back here for some "quiet time". I sighed as I rolled my eyes, leaning against one of the pillars outside, staring at the pool. _"Just how pathetic can I be? Here am I, suppose to be getting over him and not thinking about him. Yet all am doing is worrying if his coming or not, at the mention of his name."_ I sighed, looking down at my cup, noticing most of it was already finish. "Bottoms up" I said, gulping the rest down. I let out a loud sigh feeling a small burn, as it made it's way down. I could finally feel the alcohol getting to me, as my face started to feel hot. "I guess it's a good thing I came outside, to drink myself away with no shame." I laughed sarcastically at myself.

Tadashi finally makes his way to (y/n) a few minutes later, after managing to get though all the people from inside the house. "There she is, (y/n)-" He said, a bit loud but then his voice faded as he saw her, and he felt his cheeks blushing a bit. He knew she was cute, he had always noticed but today she looked beautiful. He felt his heart starting to race just a bit, then he frowned and it stopped. As he noticed how sad she looked. "Bottoms up... I guess it's a good thing I came outside, to drink myself away with no shame." (y/n) said, laughing but it seemed fake as she looked sad. Tadashi snapped out of it as he walked up to her, "(Y/n) is everything okay?" He knew the answer, but he was hoping she would talk to him.

"Tadashi!" I shouted, being caught off guard as I jumped. "H-Hey haha when did you get here?" I said, wearing the biggest smile I could mange, as I freak out on the inside. _"CRAP! Did hear me? Did he see what I just did? Dam it (y/n), you probably smell of alcohol!"_ "I just got here a little while ago" He said, wearing a worried expression as his brows furrow a bit and the corner of his lips were down into a small frown. I quickly looked him up and down, he was wearing his dark jeans and plain white shirt under a soft yellow button up sweater. He wasn't wearing his cap today, personally I think he always looked cuter without it. "Oh really? Cool, haha when I heard from Aunt Cass you were coming I was a little surprised. I mean you hate these things, parties. Heh" I said, trying to play it cool as I avoided his question. "(Y/n), Don't dodge my question." He said, in that warning tone of his. Truth be told, it always kind of turned me on. Is that wrong? "I know everything about you, and I know when you're hiding something." He said, continuing on. I don't know why, maybe it was the alcohol getting to me but it made me mad when he said that. I couldn't help myself but lash out a little. "Oh really? If you know everything about me then you should easily be able to tell what's wrong with me." I scuffed at him.

Tadashi smelled (y/n) breath full of way too much alcohol. "(Y/n) have you been drinking again? Why do you do this, you know you can't handle it!" Tadashi said, a bit upset as he pulled the now empty cup from her hand. He rolled his eyes seeing she had finished it all, upon looking inside. "I don't know why you do this to yourself! Is it about that guy you like?"

I widen my eyes a bit shocked, "W-what?" Tadashi pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Really (y/n)? Over a guy? I heard GoGo and Honey Lemon talking about you liking someone. You're smarter then this! Who cares if some jerk doesn't notice you! There's always better people, people who will... will notice you." Tadashi said, looking at me upset as I've ever seen him. For some reason, it only made me more mad and I glared at him. "Heh... you really don't know anything about me. I guess am not that smart you know why! Because every year I find myself doing the same thing for 5 years! Crying over the same guy who's so dam blind!" Tadashi was taken back by my sudden out bust, "5 years you've like the same guy?" He said, looking hurt then he got mad again. "You've like the same guy for 5 years? C'mon (y/n) you're better than that! It's time to get over him, you can't keep doing this to yourself." Tadashi said, grabbing me by the shoulders. It made me mad that he thought he could sympathize with me. "I can't get over him! You wouldn't understand! You... You idiot Tadashi!" Tadashi then started to return my glare at me, and tighten his hold on my shoulders. He raised his voice, "Don't get mad at me just because of your one sided love! I'm trying to help you!" I couldn't take it anymore, his needing to fix everything. So I yelled back, "YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME, YOU'RE HURTING ME! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT WOULD HELP ME!? IF YOU'D WAKE UP AND REALIZE YOU'RE THE ONE I LIKE!" My eyes widen just as quickly as Tadashi's at my own words. "(Y-Y/n)?" He said, taken back as his eyes began to wonder as if trying to find the words to say. I finally said it, is he going to hate me now? No, Tadashi isn't like that but I was scared of what he'd say.

It was as if all my adrenaline had gotten to me, and not wanting to hear the next words that were coming as he opened his mouth to speak. I had swiftly grab his collar pulling him to my level as I crashed my lips against his. The sudden push of force had cause him to knock back a little, but he quickly bought his arms around my waist and just like that we're steady on our feet. I started to feel myself relax in his arms, as he kissed me back he held me tighter to him. I felt the heat raising in my cheeks as he kissed me back, my heart jumped with glee. For those few seconds of what felt like minutes, my mind went blank and I let myself be held in his arms as we kissed. At first it was clumsy like all first kisses, then it became passionate and more intense. Maybe it was the alcohol, but I felt like my body was burning and I wanted more. I forced my tongue pass his lips, I must have taken him by surprise because I felt him jump a little. Then my mind really did go blank.

 _ **Next Morning**_

The bright light from the window had woken me up, the sun was coming down hard and it felt like the room was spinning a little. "Ugh Someone close the blinds, it's too dam bright!" I groaned and shouted out in a fit. I didn't know who I thought I was taking to since I lived alone. I slowly open my eyes and started to sit up, it felt like my head was pounding. I sat up I noticed I wasn't in my room... Was this Tadashi's? I started to look around almost panicking, due to my not remembering anything else from last night. _"Oh Crap, please please say I didn't do anything embarrassing! Wait... oh my gosh we kissed! We kissed and I was drunk! UGH YOU IDIOT (Y/N)!"_ I cupped my face in horror at the memory. As removed my hands from my face and started to look around I noticed I wasn't wearing my clothes, In fact I was just wearing one of Tadashi's shirts. My face became to turn red, as I quickly recover myself with the sheets. "W-What happened last night after that kiss!?" Tadashi could be hear laughing, as he was leaning against the wall across from his own bed. "Are you finally awake sun shine?" He said, with a smug look that looked way too pleased. He was holding a cup as he walked over to me, and sat down on the bed handing it over to me. I gentle took it, meekly as I held my head down too nervous to face him. Tadashi chuckled as he leaned in close to my face, I leaned back. He said, "What's wrong? Is all that fire you had last night gone?" I gulped a little, "F-Fire?" Tadashi teased me, with that charming smirk of his "You certainly knew what you wanted last night. I can't complain really, I kind of liked it." I felt my face over come by the heat of embarrassment, "D-Did w-we?" As soon as those words left my mouth, Tadashi laughed out loud holding his stomach.

"Y-You jerk! What's so funny huh!" I said, pouting my cheeks out as I got mad. Tadashi teared up as he wiped some from his eyes, "Sorry I just had mess with you as paid back for throwing up on me." I felt like I had shrink back into my seat hearing that. "Oh god please say I didn't." Tadashi smiled, now done with teasing me he patted me on the head lightly and pressed his forehead against mines. "Don't worry (y/n), I guess I could forgive my girlfriend." He pressed his lips against my forehead, "That is, if you don't have anything against the idea." I shook my head, "N-No!" Tadashi laughed a bit, "Good, because there was a reason I was late last night. I had to get my soon to be girlfriend something for Christmas right?" I looked at him confused as I watched him dig into his pocket then pull out a small box. He opened the box and held it out to me, inside the box was a small simple yet pretty rhinestone ring. "I know you don't like anything fancy, but I wanted to get you something pretty... You know if you said yes when I asked you out last night." He said, looking at me with that kind warm smile of his, that just made my heart race. I took the ring from the box and placed it on one of my fingers. "I love it, Tadashi. Not just this gift but the idea of being your girlfriend." I said, with my cheeks a light pink as I leaned in and kissed him. I felt him place a hand on my cheek, as he kissed me back deeply.


End file.
